An advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) is a system assisting driving based on information obtained through a sensor or communication for safety and convenience for a driver, and an autonomous emergency braking (AEB) system, a forward collision warning (FCW) system, and the like are present as systems for preventing a collision with a vehicle travelling at a front side.
The AEB system or the FCW system may provide safe driving services according to information obtained through a sensor, or give a warning to a driver or self-control a vehicle based on information, such as deceleration or emergency braking of a vehicle travelling at a front side, in information received from surrounding vehicles through vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication, thereby reducing risk of an accident.
In this case, when the AEB system or the FCW system provides safe driving services based on the information received through the V2V communication, it is necessary to identify whether the received information is information of the vehicle travelling at the front side, so that the information received from the vehicle travelling at the front side is identified based on position information received from surrounding vehicles and information of a road which the vehicle travels on.
However, the position information received from the surrounding vehicles is based on a global positioning system (GPS) signal of the surrounding vehicles, and when an error is generated in the GPS signal, there is a problem in that incorrect position information of the surrounding vehicles may be received.